heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Town Meeting Song
Town Meeting Song is a song featured in the 1993 musical film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is sung by Jack Skellington as he tries to explain the concept of Christmas. Lyrics Jack: There were objects so peculiar They were not to be believed All around, things to tantalize my brain It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen And as hard as I try I can't seem to describe Like a most improbable dream But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my skull and it does exist (spoken) Here, let me show you. This is a thing called a present The whole thing starts with a box... Devil: A box? Is it steel? Werewolf: Are there locks? Harlequin Demon: Is it filled with a pox? Devil, Werewolf, Harlequin Demon: A pox. How delightful, a pox. Jack: (spoken) If you please... Just a box with bright-colored paper And the whole thing's topped with a bow Witches: A bow? But why? How ugly What's in it? What's in it? Jack: That's the point of the thing, not to know! Clown: It's a bat! Creature Under the Stairs: Will it bend? Clown: It's a rat! Creature Under the Stairs: Will it break? Undersea Gal: Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake. Jack: Listen now, you don't understand That's not the point of Christmas land (spoken) Now, pay attention. Now we pick up an over-sized sock And hang it like this on the wall Mr. Hyde: Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot? Medium Mr. Hyde: Let me see, let me look! Small Mr. Hyde: Is it rotted and covered with gook? Jack: (spoken) Hmm, let me explain. There's no foot inside, but there's candy or sometimes it's filled with small toys Mummy and Winged Demon: Small toys? Winged Demon: Do they bite? Mummy: Do they snap? Winged Demon: Or explode in a sack? Corpse Kid: Or perhaps they just spring out And scare girls and boys Mayor: What a splendid idea This Christmas sounds fun Why, I fully endorse it Let's try it at once Jack: Everyone, please now, not so fast There's something here that you don't quite grasp (spoken) Well, I may as well give them what they want. And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last For the ruler of this Christmas land Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice Least that's what I've come to understand And I've also heard it told That's he's something to behold Like a lobster, huge and red And sets out to slay with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms That is, so I've heard it said And on a dark, cold night Under full moonlight He flies into a fog Like a vulture in the sky And they call him Sandy Claws... Well, at least they're excited Though they don't understand That special kind of feeling in Christmas land (spoken) Oh, well... Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Halloween songs